


Normal

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy hates meeting Frank in the less-than-savory parts of town. And what even is normal anymore, anyway?
Relationships: Frank Castle/Darcy Lewis
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> December 5's prompt is mistletoe!

Meeting with Frank always meant waiting. Usually in some less-than-savory part of town, and today was no exception. There was no one else at the waterfront, but it was where Shit Went Down. Probably why she was meeting Frank there. Well, she had her Taser. She checked her purse just to make sure it was still in there.

The old pickup truck pulling in just a few feet away sent adrenaline buzzing through her veins, and she let her fingers curl around the cool handle. As the vehicle rolled to a stop, Max’s large, blocky head popped up over the back of the bench seat inside, and Darcy couldn’t help but smile.

She opened the door and stepped out into the cold winter day. The chill in the air and the clouds hanging low over the city suggested snow might be coming later, but she hoped to be out of there and back inside before it even became an issue.

Frank opened the front door of his truck and slid out. Max jumped out beside him, pausing to give Darcy’s hand a sniff before bounding away down the concrete lot. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She met him between their vehicles, and they started ambling after Max. “I brought you lunch.” She motioned to her car with her head. A bag of food sat on her passenger seat, but she figured he probably wouldn’t want to eat until after she was gone. That was usually the way it worked.

“Thanks.” He glanced at her, his hands deep in his pockets. “You know I can feed myself, right?”

She snorted. “Sometimes I wonder.” She looked at him critically. He was walking pretty much normally, and there didn’t seem to be any sign of fresh injury. “How are you?”

“I’m okay.” His head tilted to the side as he seemed to consider the question for a moment. “Yeah. I’m okay. I’ve got a lead on those fuckers with that child trafficking ring. Hey, buddy,” he said as Max jogged back to them and fell in step at Frank’s other side.

“That’s why I called you here. I have…” She shoved her hand in her pocket and came out with a folded piece of paper. “This. You might find it useful.”

“Thanks.” He unfolded it and skimmed over it before tucking it into his own pocket. “I’m always afraid to ask how you find this shit.”

“Then don’t.” She grinned. Her hands clasped around his elbow, and she rested her head on his shoulder. “No, it’s just SHIELD.” 

“SHIELD.” His eyes widened for emphasis. “And they’re okay with you being out here, talking to a dangerous fugitive?”

“Well,” she said slowly. “It’s not official SHIELD business, but if you think Fury doesn’t know exactly where I am, what I’m doing, and who I’m here with, I have a bridge to sell you.” She paused for a moment, her eyes on the concrete in front of her. “You should think about coming in.”

“To SHIELD.” So incredulous, as though he wasn’t sure he’d heard her right.

“Yeah. Think about it. I’m able to get this much for you.” Darcy motioned toward his pocket. “Think about how much better you could do with your background and the resources I have available. And Fury would be so damn tickled to have you around that you’d probably get to do whatever you wanted.”

“Whatever I wanted,” he repeated.

“Yeah. Besides, when was the last time you were able to do anything normal?” She straightened enough to peer up at him.

Half a smile turned up one corner of his mouth, and Frank raised an eye. “Normal? What does that even mean anymore?”

“Normal, like…” She sighed, thinking of things to suggest. “I don’t know. Grocery shopping during the day. Taking Max to the dog park.” Max had things to do. He kept running a few steps ahead before coming back to Frank’s side. “Going out for coffee. Kissing someone under the mistletoe.” she wasn't sure why she'd tacked on that last bit. Maybe because his lips, slightly red from the cold, looked awfully tempting.

“That’s normal?” he let out on a breath of amusement. “You get a lot of people kissing you under the mistletoe on a daily basis?”

A hint of warmth stole into her cheeks. It was cold enough to hide it, right? “Well, not right now! I don’t really hang out with anyone on a regular basis who  _ would _ kiss me under the mistletoe.”

“Because I’m out here.” His eyes danced with laughter as they met hers.

“That’s the only reason, yes.” Her cheeks felt even warmer, but she grinned and tucked her head on his shoulder in time to feel it move as he chuckled. Frank didn’t laugh nearly enough anymore.

They watched as Max trotted over to a pile of smashed-up palettes to sniff them. Darcy unhooked one of her hands to pull out her phone. A sigh slipped out, her breath fogging in the cold air as she looked at the tie. “I should probably get back.” She wrinkled her nose as she said it. She didn't want to, but she had things to do. Frank probably had better things to do with his day too.

“Yeah? Okay.” They made an arc around the concrete to head back to their vehicles. Max fell in again at Frank's side.

“Hey,” Frank said as they came to a stop beside her driver's side door. “Can I have your phone for a second?”

Her eyebrows went up, but she offered him her phone. Maybe he wanted to put in the number of his next burner or something.

He took it and swiped and poked at it, screen angled just so she couldn't see. “There,” he announced after a moment.

“What?” He wasn't giving her the phone. What was going on?

He showed her the screen just long enough for her to see the picture of a sprig of mistletoe, white berries and all, before lifting it above her head.

She leaned back to try and get a better look, and his lips fell on hers. She froze for a moment, but no, this was really happening.

His other hand slipped into the small of her back. The kiss started out sweet enough, just the gentle pressure of his lips covering her own. But then it wasn't. His tongue pushed into her mouth, deep and demanding. She clutched at his coat, the intensity of his passion enough to make her head spin. She pressed herself against him, trying to get closer.

Eventually they fell apart, both breathing a little hard. “Well,” Darcy said faintly. Her phone was a conspicuous weight in her pocket. She hadn't felt him put it back, but there it was. “Guess you are doing some normal things.”

He smiled. “Didn’t you promise me lunch?”

She went into her car long enough to pull the bag out and hand it to him. “Here. It’ll probably still be a little warm.” 

He took it. “Thanks. I'll see you soon.” His hand lingered on her elbow before he slipped away.

Darcy gave Max a quick scratch behind the ears before she got back into her own car. She was already looking forward to their next meeting.


End file.
